


Lucifer duda

by MerryCherryThirty



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryCherryThirty/pseuds/MerryCherryThirty
Summary: Ninguna duda se ha interpuesto en su camino; algo lo hace retroceder.





	Lucifer duda

Lucifer se cuestiona.   
El diablo no permite que nadie cuestione sus decisiones en el rumbo que ha tomado para abandonar su existencia frustrada en una creación disparatada.  
A su hermano lo ignora.  
A su sobrina la silencia con más retórica.  
Y se convence a si mismo que no puede equivocarse.  
Hasta que se topa con ella.

No es la primera vez que se la encuentra.  
Lucifer no ha tenido una relajada existencia, siempre se ve maquinando o interrumpido por alguna muerte en su cercanía por lo que toparse con ella no es poco común.   
Ni siquiera cuando abandono el infierno pudo dejar de verse con ella. 

No intercambian más que formalismos o, por lo menos, los suyos porque ella es tan picara, traviesa e indiscreta que se conforma con llamarlo por su nombre en vez de su otrora título.  
No le molesta pero no lo conmueve como ella piensa que hace cuando se comporta como íntima con quien sea.  
Igual le funciona con los humanos, siempre tan escépticos o creyentes de una figura cadavérica investida de negro que viene por sus almas y en cambio es solo una muchacha venida de la fantasía gótica de cualquier adolescente o director de cine estrafalario.   
Pero no con él.

Nada en ella es atractivo.   
Su personalidad se le figura de lo más fuera de lugar con lo que se supone que ella represente. Luego descubre esa otra parte de su personalidad, esa mujer enervada por el comportamiento más infantil de sus hermanos menores, específicamente Deseo y Sueño, lo que termina por dejarlo con la idea de que, al final, ella no es otra más que una manipuladora.  
¿Por qué si no sería tan dulce con los mortales? Si lo toma con buen ánimo tiene más probabilidades de convencer a estos de terminar con el ciclo de la vida. Ciertamente las almas en pena no son sencillas de lidiar.  
Entonces todo en ella no es más que un teatro a conveniencia para que los muertos cedan a su destino final guiados por su mano. 

Cuando dio cuenta de este taimado truco, esta manipulación no se permitió de disfrutar brillante estrategia de la que considero una dulce niña idiota.   
Solo se enojó, se sintió tan engañado como lo estarían los mortales de saber que ella solo lo hace por su conveniencia.   
Esa sonrisa traviesa de labios maquillados de negro, esos ojos que despiden amor para el tipo de vida más insignificante.  
Son solo teatro barato. 

Su figura no es exuberante. Conserva las dotes generosas para el amor pero no contradicen en nada su personalidad, su mentirosa personalidad, de dulce mujer. No hacen más que resaltar que ella, con el encargo de llevarse a los muertos a donde sea que terminen, solo logra que el trago amargo de saberse muerto se vuelva digerible al verse con un rostro amable contrariando todas sus suposiciones de un final del camino tenebroso.   
No piensa solo en su figura de curvas nada escandalosas, él no la ve como la ven los mortales que de seguro perciben como un trozo de carne. 

Debe tomar un respiro cuando piensa en cómo podrían mancillarla si les dan oportunidad y ella no pone un hasta aquí a esas sugerencias de un último deseo de las que solo se ríe cada que se topa con un listo que ya sabía de antemano lo que todo el mundo debería saber: Todos mueren. 

Piensa, además, en su cabello negro, parecido a un manto de cuya sedosidad no duda. Una prueba firme de a qué familia pertenece pero cuyos componentes no tienen su misma gracia. Es un manto bello, sedoso, siempre revuelto en una melena de león que solo en su gracioso rostro podría lucir tan encantador.   
Facciones pequeñas en su mayoría con excepción de esos ojos que parecen escudriñar todo, ojos que no necesitan la peculiaridad de los ojos de Morfeo porque nada puede embellecer más ese precioso rostro que su naricita respingona, labios llenos curvados ligeramente en perpetua sonrisa y hoyuelos en sus mejillas que dan dote extra a esa belleza sobrenatural que solo consigue su persona. 

Muerte, a la que rodea el dicho de que si un mortal la ve este jamás la olvidara y hará de todo para volvérsela a encontrar.   
Muerte, la personalidad de mentira.  
Muerte, la belleza gótica.   
Muerte, la que lo encantó.

Años de verse, siglos de encontrarse y sin querer, en medio del cumplimiento estricto de su labor por el que rápido se esfuma una vez hecho lo ha tenido con el ánimo pendiendo de un hilo.

Parece un juego que ella, en su, fingido o no, ingenuo trato le proporcionara una sonrisa cada que lo veía.   
Sonrisa que, vista durante siglos, ha ido calando hondo en su corteza hasta hundirse como aguijón en su corazón que solo se mueve si le vuelve a encontrar.

Esa sonrisilla de gato Cheshire que desaparece cuando más la busca y vuelve a hallarla cuando cree que no queda nada. 

La detesta.   
Su estúpida sonrisa. Su amor por todo y todos. Su ánimo interrumpible. Su amor por su familia.   
Y su cero interés en él. 

Parece locura que el rey de las mentiras, de las tinieblas, de la tentación se halle tentado a abandonar su palabra, la de dejar atrás a la creación, solo por alguien que claramente no lo necesita.

Mazikeen lo lastimó, desesperada, avergonzada, herida en su orgullo solo para que supiera lo que significó para ella.  
Una herida fresca que cubre su rostro, de extremo a extremo, de recordatorio perpetuó de lo que dejo atrás más la advertencia de dejárselo si no quería quedar como un mentiroso mayor.

Izanami pidió unos momentos de pasión caótica para no olvidar a su terrible enemigo, asesino de dos de sus hijos y de su honor solo para terminar pidiéndole que la llevase con él al calor del momento.  
“Los ciclos se cierran” le supo a advertencia.

Su hermano muerto.  
Su sobrina encaminada.  
Su amante dolida.  
Su enemiga furiosa.

La duda no existe en el hasta ese momento cuando hace una última visita. 

Está en Italia, jugando con muñecos de papel sentada en las escalinatas de un edificio rojo. Luce todavía más niña.  
Se pregunta qué espera. 

\- Un suicidio.

Dice esta, sin levantar la mirada. 

\- Es indigno de ti leer mentes.

\- Como si tuvieras algo que no querrías que supiera. 

Por fin la azabache alza la mirada; esos ojos brillan con travesura.   
Siente que se burla de él y por un segundo le hierve la sangre. 

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para hacer que quite esa mirada esta se levanta.  
No sabe en qué momento pero siente esos labios hundirse sobre su mejilla.  
Se pregunta si dejarán una marca.  
Y cuando piensa que si no sabe porque no le molesta. 

El beso se hace tan sugerente que no puede evitar el deseo idiota de tomar más que ese beso deteniéndose cuando recuerda que no puede estar pensando en serio en aprovecharse de ella.   
Incluso si en el fondo quisiera tomarla y huir con ella. Desatar mayor caos que cuando cerro el infierno tras su espalda, ahora cerrando las puertas de la creación tras ellos.

Antes de que pueda idear como librar a todos los que buscarán retenerlos (Sus hermanos, los de ella, hasta su propia sobrina se pondrá en su contra) Muerte le habla. 

\- No sé a dónde irás.

\- Yo lo sé. Como será este sitió es detalle menor.

\- Y yo no llego ahí, Lucifer…

Los labios, que descansaban en su mejilla, provocando sensaciones perfectamente controlables, abandonan este sitio para culminar sobre sus labios.  
Es un toque tan superficial que nadie creería que fue un beso.   
Solo ellos dos. 

Un silenció los inunda, y el momento parece ser solo de ellos, no pueden escuchar el grito desgarrador del fondo, cuando la joven perturbada a la que la Muerte espera se desgarra las venas en el callejón colindante. Solo sienten los labios del otro. 

Lucifer está seguro que si se lo pide, si le dice que huyan juntos como unos colegiales, ella no se reirá. 

Muerte se separa.- No dudes que sé amar porque si sé. Amo, ame, amaré. Los amo a todos y te amo. 

Le sonríe, su característica sonrisa abierta, y da la media vuelta; se aleja sin despedirse.   
Lucifer perdura unos momentos en su lugar antes de hacer lo mismo e irse.   
No duda de lo que paso ni de la decisiva salida.

Duda si regresará, una vez más, solo para ver esos labios crueles sonriéndole y desapareciendo al instante.


End file.
